


Chuffed

by schwertlilie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Genderbending, Hetalia Kink Meme, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Sex with Sentient Animals, turned consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwertlilie/pseuds/schwertlilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canada turned left down the game trail, angling back toward her cabin, Kumagoro ambling behind. Which was unusual in and of itself - he usually preferred to laze on the bed. But here he was, shadowing her through the trees, stopping to sniff at her trail every now and then. </p>
<p>(fem!Canada takes a vacation in the forest to get away from all of the pressure and work and annoyances. Kumajirou/Canada ensues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from the kink meme, [here](http://hetalia-kink.livejournal.com/17942.html?thread=55785494#t55785494), October 2010.
> 
> Genderbent but _not_ nyotalia!Canada, just so you know - iirc this was written before Himaruya published the nyo or 2P versions.

Canada trailed her fingers down a pine branch as she walked by, smiled. The Netherlands had been right, she'd needed a break, and what better time than April? After the sugar sappers but before the mosquitoes and black flies and stupid tourists. Sure, it still got a little cold at night, but this far into the woods it was just her and Kumawhat'sit and growing things. 

She turned left down the game trail, angling back toward her cabin, Kumagoro ambling behind. Which was unusual in and of itself - he usually preferred to laze on the bed. But here he was, shadowing her through the trees, stopping to sniff at her trail every now and then. 

She didn't think she'd stepped in anything interesting, but it wouldn't be the first time. Ah well, she'd just brush her boots off before she took them inside. 

She crouched next to a pile of sign - rabbit droppings from the size. Kumajoker leaned against her side, made a soft noise when she absently scritched behind his ear. There hadn't been any hares in the area the last time she visited this camp; it might be worth a shot to set some snares while she was here. It'd give her something to eat other than canned food, at least. There were game trails all around the cabin, and if she left one on the far side, one on the edge of that clearing with the old maple-

Kumakoko pushed closer and she fell sideways, arms wind milling before she overbalanced and landed in the loam. "Hey!"

He looked down at her as she sat up, and looked positively _offended_ when she rapped his nose.

"That wasn't nice." 

"I'm not Canada," he said.

"Of course you aren't," she said as she picked herself up, dusted off her hands on her jeans, "but that's no reason to be rude." 

He snorted, and nuzzled her hip in what was probably the closest she'd get to an apology. 

She sighed, and set back off down the trail; let herself be distracted by thoughts of supper and the smell of wet, warming earth. 

~ ~ ~

She woke part-way through the night, after moon-set. Oh right, the fire. She pulled a blanket around herself and slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Kumajiko. She took a piece of firewood and pushed it over the coals, then another. She could have sworn she'd banked it well... Eh, whatever. She was awake now, may as well enjoy the quiet.

She settled herself on the rug, woven cotton worn soft from years of use, and leaned against the leg of the table. It was nice, actually. There were spring peepers singing in the creek outside, and the crack of the birch wood catching flame was comforting. She watched the fire spread, then reached with the poker and stirred the coals. Added another piece - maple, this time, from a tree that had come down last autumn. 

She rested her hands on her belly as the fire grew again, warming the small cabin and flickering heat over her exposed skin. She let the blanket fall from her shoulders, breathed in the smell of wood smoke. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back, against the table leg. Fingers drifted down to play with the blonde curls between her thighs, skimmed lightly over her labia. Better than nice, to be alone in the woods like this, no paperwork to be done or appointments to prepare for or bosses to listen to - just her and Kumihoro and the boreal forest. 

Her fingers pushed deeper, up and down her slit, circling her vagina before pressing lightly on her clit. She slid down the table leg, blanket bunching as she shifted her hips for a better angle. _Much_ better than nice - her free hand rubbed along her hip bone while her other spread moisture around, up over her clit, and- _Oh._

She rocked into her hand, let her awareness contract to just this room, the heat from the fire and the warmth between her legs. Her fingers circled the hood, not directly on her clit, not yet. She was in no mood to rush tonight, not now that she was awake and getting wet - she dipped back to her vagina, inserted two fingers only to pull them back up to the hood of her clit, teasing. 

Mm, what to do, what to do... She could stay like this, for as long as she wanted, or she could slip the fingers of her other hand inside herself, both hands moving and feeling, but that would mean that she'd have to stop touching her skin, her hip, her thigh...

There was a clack against the wood floor. Canada stilled, looked over to find Kumajiko padding toward her.

"Kumakoko, I'm busy. Go back to sleep."

"No."

She blinked, one hand still between her thighs. "I'm _busy_."

His nose touched hers, and then he was sniffing along her hip. She pushed at his head with her dry hand but he didn't move, _wouldn't_ move, except to force his muzzle under her palm. His breath was warm and damp against her labia, and she tried to twist away. He simply pressed his paws against her legs and pushed, spread them wider.

He grunted softly, the puff of air making her shiver despite the fact that this was _Kumanuma_ , that he wasn't human, that he didn't even know her name. She pushed at his muzzle with both hands. "Go _away_." 

He just leaned closer, clicked his tongue in a noise that was probably supposed to be reassuring.

And he was too close to poke his nose, damn it. 

... Okay, so she wasn't exactly human either, but she was human shaped, and he wasn't stopping and- Oh god, he was _licking her_ , the sides of his tongue moulding to her labia exactly, so gentle against her skin. Her hands fell away and she whined, torn. 

He made a gentle "wuff" sound and moved to nuzzle her neck. "It's okay. Canada," he said, "it's okay."

She stared up at the ceiling, half-covered by his body. "Kumajirou?"

" _Canada_." 

_Oh._ "... All right," she heard herself say.

He licked her ear, once. 

She let him move her into place - onto her hands and knees on the rug, Kumakichi above and behind her. She could feel his penis bump against her thigh as he leaned up, put his front paws on her shoulders, and pressed her down, to her elbows. 

She almost felt exposed, ass up in the air, but Kumajiko covered her, his fur warm on her back. And.. wow, shouldn't this feel weirder, having her not-human best friend rub his erection against her, trying to find her vagina? Canada let out a breath and took him in hand, guided him into place.

He wasn't gentle when he pushed in, didn't try and find a rhythm she liked, just thrust deep inside. It stung at first - he was bigger than her last few partners, and he wasn't slow. But despite everything (the pain, the nervousness, the "oh my god I'm getting fucked by a bear") her body accepted him, opened to him. Stretched and lengthened for him.

She shifted her hips, testing a new angle as he ploughed into her. It was kind of.. _nice_ , actually. All she had to do was kneel and let herself be fucked, no worries about how he was enjoying himself or if she'd get tired or him freaking out because couldn't get her off. She could just be selfish.

He let her move underneath him while he breathed against her neck, hot and wet. She arched her back a little, trying to relieve the pressure against her cervix, and- _Oh_. His penis rubbed against her g-spot and she pushed up toward him, because she wanted more of _that_ , please and thank you. 

She was panting when she took hold of her breast, kneaded it while her other breast bounced against her arm. She could barely feel the warmth from the fire, not compared to the heat trapped between their bodies as he fucked her deep, in and out and in and out and in, deeper than anyone else had ever been before. Long strokes that seemed to go on forever, pushing against her front wall, and she needed- She needed-

She let go of her breast - it joined her other breast in swinging free, nipples rubbing against the cotton of the rug - and squirmed her hand lower, between her legs. He made a surprised "chuff" sound when her fingers brushed his penis, but didn't stop when she moved them back down to her clit. _God_ , she was hard, she couldn't touch the nub directly. Had to rub against the hood instead, and she was so wet her fingers couldn't get purchase right away. But when they did...

She moaned into the rug, and stopped caring about how wrong and disgusting and weird this was; none of it mattered as her world narrowed to the feel of fur-on-skin and fingers-on-clit and penis-deep-deep- _deep_ -inside-her. She rocked into her hand then back to meet Kumajika's thrusts; he licked her jaw as she moved, but didn't stop, didn't change the way he pushed inside her. 

It wasn't long before she could feel the edge of her orgasm approaching, not nearly long enough. She tried to push it away, hold it off, but she couldn't stop grinding into her fingers or up to Kumachiko. 

When she came it was with a full-body spasm, her breath stuttered.

Kumajima nosed her ear while the after shocks were still running through her body, made a worried sound.

She twisted just enough to nuzzle his cheek. "Okay," she said, a little muzzily.

He nodded, shifted his weight on her shoulders.

She let her hand drop from her clit, wiped her fingers on the rug, and relaxed beneath him as he continued to thrust into her. She felt good - _really_ good, well-fucked and boneless. It was another minute before Kumaroro finished inside her, then pulled out and curled around her. 

She thought about going back to her bed, but Kumakado was warm against her and she didn't much want to move just yet. She glanced at the grate, saw that the fire had burned down to coals and she didn't have to worry, and laid down on her side. Snuggled into Kumajoko's fur, and fell asleep with his come wet between her thighs.

~ ~ ~

It really was better than nice, Canada thought the next morning while she taught Kumajirou how to go down on her, to be alone out here in the cabin - just her and Kumachino and no one to interrupt them. 


End file.
